


return address

by beepboopwriting



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Letters, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Woo!, a mix of all, kinda funny, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: Even evil has loved ones.Sometimes, evil sends said loved ones letters written in nasty ink and addressed from a high security prison.Loved one replies. She replies a lot.





	return address

**Author's Note:**

> i....live for noodle and murdoc family relationship....thanks.......

_Noodle,_

_Before I start, I’m pretending you’re my old man to prevent being caught using “outside communication” from the ward. Play along._

_Hope this makes it to you safely and that you’re doing dandy. It’s 3 AM in this hellhole and I had no other thing to do but grab a cell neighbor’s pen shank and scribe down a letter for my favorite guitarist, eh? You’re probably sleeping as I write this, and if that is the case then good. Young rebels like you need the sleep, something I don’t need much of anymore. Being old is a little too welcoming for this old bastard. Case in point, I avoided a fight with one of the biggest twits in the place due to a warden saying I was too senile to throw a punch! Niccals’ luck strikes again. I think you oughta be proud of me, dad._

_Dad. You know, I hated my father and you never had one. Ain’t it funny? I think it’s hysterical. I mean, I’ve known you since you were ten. I might as well BE your father. Me, jailbird bassist and his guitar daughter with many a trick up her sleeve. If I weren’t in prison, I’d suggest we become a musical duo. It’s perfect for such a talented woman as you and, well, me. I would’ve written sooner, but life is unexpectedly tough in the slammer. First, I thought I found an ally in a fellow prisoner, and then turns out he’s just here to kill me because I never called his daughter back after a hookup in 2005! People remember too far back, I say, and it wasn’t as if he gave him his gal’s number OH OH GOTTA GO LOVE THERE’S A PATROL COMIN ROUND AND I CAN’T LET HIM SEE ME WITH THIS WICKED PEN_

_HAVE A NICE NIGHT AND TAKE CARE YOU LITTLE ASSKICKER_

_MURDOC_

* * *

_Dear Murdoc,_

_I am fine. Thank you for asking._

_I suppose as your dad, I should be disappointed that you’re in prison. As a moral person, I am always disappointed in you. I appreciate your compliments and your ambitions to start a duo, but there’s got to be some ulterior motive to you sending this. Is this about getting you out? Is this about trying to take back your place? I will have you know that we are doing quite fine without you. In fact, if you didn’t hear already, we're close to the official release of The Now Now. It’s a charmer of an album, but you probably wouldn’t like it. It doesn’t have that classic Murdoc bass, now does it? It’s because he’s in prison and got replaced. Oops! D:_

_And concerning me being your “daughter,” I’d prefer you not call me that. It’s a topic I don’t want to get into, as I know_ _that it isn’t a discussion to be had when I’m at home and you’re rotting away behind bars. I hope my response was enough for you. You don’t have to send another letter. Hope your shank pen got taken. Really do wish I was there at Wormwood to see the antics you get up to, but only sometimes. You're hard to handle._

  ~~ _Love_ ~~ _Sincerely,_

_Noodle <3 _

* * *

_Noodle,_

_Somebody ought to tell you that you can be a smart arse sometimes. If this were for any motive other than wanting to talk to you, I’d pull out my best feather and ink. Listen, this one’s gotta be short, kid. Heard they’re getting us outside all day today to exercise or some other rubbish nonsense. Not much time to write._

_Yeah, heard about your new album. Haven’t heard a song from it yet, and with my absence I wonder if its even worth it. Glad you got Snoop back, though. Tell him that his main squeeze misses him._

_Ugh, I hear their voices now. Ol’ Muds’ll hopefully get a response from you._

_MURDOC_

_P.S: you’re clear now, you don’t have to pretend to be my dad anymore unless you insist._

 

* * *

_Dear Murdoc,_

_So are you. Get over yourself._

_Does anyone else know you’re writing to me? I’ve tried not to mention it to the others because I know there’ll be backlash, but your mouth seems to have a mind of its own. You’d tell anyone anything if it’ll help you. Trust me, knowing you for this long makes me privy to how you function. You can say there’s no other reason you’re writing to me other than because you miss me, but it doesn’t make it true. You’re hoping I’m soft enough to you to help you escape, but it’s not happening. I am thinking of you, though. Very rarely does it happen, but I walk past your old room and get confused as to why it doesn’t smell like sweat and tobacco anymore. Not that I miss it. Hope your arms are a little more buff and that they instilled the power of teamwork through your exercises._

_Sincerely,_

_Noodle_

_P.S: Snoop misses you too._

* * *

_Dear Murdoc,_

_I haven’t heard from you in a few days. Did you not get my last letter? Perhaps the mail in Wormwood is under some sort of watch. People sending in dangerous things: files, bombs, Ed Sheeran CDs. I would've never guessed you wouldn’t respond in a hurry. It’s never like you to not want to have a chance to talk about yourself and your life. I’m still waiting on a letter back._ _If you’re wondering, the band is doing okay. 2D and Russ recently found themselves a stray dog outside the studio the other day, and they’re keeping it. I think they’re calling it Rufus. I think he’s cute, but Katsu’s gonna have to adjust, for sure! Those two don’t miss you much. Ace is doing okay as well. He’s pretty mad lately, something about his agents not allowing him to drink or “meet up” with fans. I know that’s gonna be a shock for you! A bassist in Gorillaz, and he’s not allowed to take shots or down rum all the time. It’s different, but we’re all adjusting (very easily). Take care in your cell, and don’t try anything you know I’d jump kick your sorry carcass for._

_Sincerely,_

_Noodle <3 _

* * *

_Dear Murdoc,_

_I was cleaning out my closet today and I found my old basketball shirt. You know, my DARE shirt. I think it was you that bought me that, right? It was on sale and you knew I liked graphic tees like that. I bring this up because perhaps you don’t have a topic to write to me about. I must already know all you want me to know! Anyway, I was looking at the shirt again and it reminded me of the first letter you sent. The one where you said you were like my dad or something. Makes me miss you, but only a small amount. Maybe I should see if there’s anything else in this closet that could provide a topic._

_I looked around for a while, and all I could find was my old Gameboy. The charger’s gone to hell (so maybe you’ll find it where you are!) so I can’t turn it on. I do remember I used to only play Pokemon, and I would laugh because you reminded me of Weezing, what with all the smoke. Gengar too, he was the fat purple one that had the tongue thing going on. Do they still talk about Pokemon in prison? Probably not, or you won’t write back because you’re too busy playing it with your knockoff prison DS or something. You know, people won’t want to #FreeMurdoc if you’re not even talking to your own guitarist. I’ll write again when you finally reply. Tell me if you get your nose broken again! I always love hearing about you getting punched._

_Sincerely,_

_Noodle <3_

* * *

_Dear Murdoc,_

_I know I said I wouldn’t write until you replied, but I really wanted to send you something and I apologize for the long letter. Russ found an old picture of us backstage before our gig at the Apollo today. Gave it to me to do whatever I wanted with it. I almost gave it to Ace to vandalize with Sharpie marker, but I didn’t. I noticed something about it. You were smiling. It was really jarring, actually. To see you smiling when I know you’re anything but positive right now. More so, I almost cried. Is that weird? I cry of joy when I remember you got kidnapped by EMI, and now I feel sad about this picture? I mean, you replaced me with a robot. I almost died while I was trying to adhere to your planned murder of that Manson guy. You literally replaced me with a ROBOT (her head’s holding daffodils right now, if you’re wondering), and here I am, penning some letter because I wanted you to have a picture._

_You’re a mess of a person, you know. I mean that in both a rude and a really sincere way. Maybe knowing you for 20 years can make a girl soft towards you and make her want to kick your ass everytime she sees you. The duality of man, as you always said, is one ¼ respect and ¾ fending for yourself against the rotten filth of the world that dares insult our great and iconic band. If I’m being honest, I refuse to heed that advice because after you said it, you passed out on the elevator floor and I had to leave you there in a pool of your own sweat and tears. It was depressing, but it wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened. You could’ve died, or be thrown in prison for something you didn’t do. (Too soon?)_

_I’m enclosing the picture because I feel like your cell could be a little empty, and ever since I had to freeze your account you can’t purchase whatever nasty animal print sheets I know you would’ve gotten. Maybe the picture will “spiff it up a bit,” as you say._

_You’re a wild one, Niccals. I can say that, but both you and I know we can’t deny that you are like a father figure to me. Mind you, you’re an awful one, but one that cares. Wonder if they’ll ever know your soft spot is some girl you found in a FedEx box. Take the picture, and ignore the fact that this will be the most emotion you’ll get out of me in this letter. I almost cried, not actually cried. Eat some prison food, hang the picture up, and know we all don’t completely hate you. At least, I don’t._

_~~Sincerely~~ Love, _

_Noodle <3 _

* * *

_Noodle,_

_Thanks for the picture, love. It’s a little small, but it fits nicely on the wall. Should’ve written sooner, but I had a run in with some of my so called “hard time haters” and got stabbed. What can you do, am I right?  Before I go, let me say_ _~~you didn’t have to write such nice things~~ ~~you mean so much to me~~ ~~you’re a fine woman, Noodle~~ ~~you make me proud even if you said in interviews that you wish to forget me~~ ~~I don’t deserve you~~ ~~it’s 4 am and now i’m making myself sad~~ ~~you’re too kind~~ ~~life is one hell of a ride~~ ~~you could rule the world someday~~ ~~that’s my girl~~ _ _that I almost stabbed back. Almost._

_MURDOC_

* * *

_Dear Murdoc,_

_Make your lines thicker next time you wanna mark something out. I knew you had a small amount of heart somewhere in that disgusting, old, dying chest of yours. Warms mine a bit, father figure._ _Glad you liked the picture, and good luck recovering from the stabbing! Cross a line and I’ll buy the next knife myself ;)_

_Love,_

_Noodle <3 _

* * *

_Noodle,_

_You’re a doll. A dangerous, cunning doll, but one I respect nonetheless. And when I get out of here, I’m freezing YOUR bank account. No buying knives for you. Not that I’m trying to be the responsible father figure we discussed me being, but because you’d most definitely kill me when I get out._

_MURDOC_

_P.S: And before you ask, I was recovering before I got stabbed yet again. Ignore those red splotches on the paper, your old Muds is alright! Just slowly bleeding out's all, but I’d be damned if I didn’t finish this letter before I got patched up_

**Author's Note:**

> this originally had letter dates but tryna to figure out a timeline was stupid hshs
> 
> hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks <3


End file.
